Sam's TWU Adventures
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: A mix between Teen Wolf and my daydreams


Chapter 1:

*yawn Man, I slept well last night. Wait, I don't have a Queen size bed... And when was my room so big and exquisitely decorated? Am I still dreaming!? I must be because this room is like apart of my dream house. Oh my jelly beans I might have a heart attack with confusion and curiousness! Well if I'm gonna have such an amazing dream I might as well enjoy it!

Woooohoooo I have abs! And muscular arms! I'm hot stuff for sure! Best. Dream. Ever.

As I explored the glorious room I nearly peed my pants from excitement.

*IM SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW!

Oops, just peed again!

The frek!? That was super loud!

Is that Iggy? Where is that coming from? Oh squeal! From an iPhone! It says mom. Hmmm better answer it.

"Hey...?"

"Hi sweetie! Did I wake you, I'm so sorry you know the time change is all jacked up when I travel and I forget!"

"Ummm no it's ok."

This doesn't sound like my loud mother... Crap, do I have a different mom in my dream house? Let's see...

"Hey mom what's your full name?"

"*sigh, Wh-You know what, I would ask but I don't wanna know. Denise Bell Parker."

"Thanks. I just... Uh..." How do you tell your fake mom you don't know her name or your own?

"I just forgot your middle name!"

Smooth. Real smooth.

"And uh what's my full name. I forgot mine too.."

Hmmm maybe she won't think that's weird. Hah yeah right.

"Samantha Brooke Parker. Now enough of this silliness Sam, I was just calling to check on you since I've been gone a day. And I just want to tell you I won't be home until the end of this week. I know it's a while but I'll be back as soon as you know it."

"Oh ok. Wait, what day is it mom?"

"Monday. And promise me you'll hang with your friends and not stay home alone until school next week."

Wait!? I have school? Noooooooo! I'm 18, I'm done with that poop!

"But mom I'm 18!"

"Haha nice one sweetie. Your not getting out of school that easy. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I would forget your birthday and that you're 16! Well I gotta get going but I love you."

Maybe this isn't my favorite dream! Having to do school, AGAIN! Ugh this is started to go downhill.

"Love you too, bye mom."

Woaw, I need to pee.

Wheres the bathroom? Oh cool I found it!

La la lee singing as I pee. *hehe I'm so creative. I should write music for people going to the restroom.

Anyways. Woaw. I AM hot stuff! Or this mirror is a liar. I hope this is an honest mirror! But the crazy hair needs to be brushed. Zayum its free spirited right now.

*IM SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW!

Again clingy dingy Denise! Oh wait nope! It's Lydia? Oh cool her name is like the pretty lady's from Teen Wolf! Anyway, focus and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam! You were supposed to call me! You good? Anyway, are we still going back to school shopping today at 1:00?"

Shopping? Haha yeah right! I'm the brokest broke girl you will ever meet! But I still would like to meet this mysterious Lydia.

"Totally!"

"Ok, are you taking your car or do you want me to pick you up?"

I have a car!? Yaya! I have to check that out pronto!

"I'll meet you there."

"Ok see you soon!"

"Cool beans."

Well I better get dressed. Shower first though to get my-Sam's hair to chill out.

Hmmm so wait if I'm still me in someone else's body then where is the REAL Sam? Is she in my body? And how did I get in her's? Wow, showers always make me think about the deepest, hardest, unanswered questions...

Well now to get dressed.

Daaaaaang check out this closet! It's like a separate room! That's full with expensive clothes! Why am I going shopping again? Hah! I'm definitely rich in this dream...

Score!

Ripped up skinny jeans, black high heels, a simple white shirt with good bracelets and a black necklace to go along with the shoes.

Oh yeah!

*ding dong

I think that's a doorbell... Well I better answer it hah! Nah I leave that poor sucker outside like a loser.

Mmmmm but I'm too curious so I'll

answer it anyway...

HOLD. THE. FREAKING. FRONT. DOOR! It's Scott from Teen Wolf!

My ovaries just exploded. Like I just saw them all over the door and Scott.

It literally took EVERYTHING in me not to scream.

"Sam, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Uh, uh," *clear throat and annihilate frog

"Yeah sorry. Um Scott...Are you real!?" I poked him to make sure.

Yep, he's alive and well. Fantastically well if you know what I mean.

"Ha ha Sam, so funny. What's up with this weird mood? And are you gonna let me inside?"

Oh crap I didn't invite him in! Scott McCaw is in MY house! Well technically Sam's but whatever.

"Well since you asked I'm doing an experiment. To see how good of a friend you are. Just play along. How long have we known eachother?"

I...I don't know how I thought of that excuse under pressure and my fangasm... I just... I can't even.

"Since we were babies b/c our moms were best friends in college."

"Who are all my friends?"

"Well me, Stiles, and Lydia. If there are more you haven't told me about them."

Zayum, no boyfriend... Oh well.. Wait.. STILES AND LYDIA!? I was I the phone with Lydia!? And I didn't even know! Oh my glob!

"Sam, you're doing that face again."

"Sorry, sorry just thinking. Well so far so good patient."

"Well I'm ending this game befor-"

"Wait Scott! One more thing!" I ignore his sigh. Well I actually don't because it's freaking adorable. Hehe

"What are my hobbies?" I was curious...

"Uh you always do a night run, you're an artist and you are such a food hog!"

Awww he's chuckling because of me! The feels! Aaaaagggg!

"The question isn't why I'm a hog but why aren't you!"

"Well I just came over to hang a little since your moms gone. Are you excited about school?"

Well I'm having to repeat 2 years of crap I don't care about! But I am living in the Teen Wolf realm with you, Stiles and Lydia!

"Eh it's school but I get to hang with my friends."

"I'm looking forward to it," he comments. "I'm going to make first line this year."

Haha if only he knew. Maybe I should use all my knowledge and act like I can tell the future. Or make a bunch of bets that I know I'll win. Hah losers.

"I bet you will."

At least I can encourage!

"Well I'm gonna head out. See you later Sam."

Oh my gosh, I'M gonna see SCOTT later! Wait, he standing up.. And going for a hug! Well if you insist Mr. McCaw.

Aaaaaaaaaaaand YES! I scored a hug with Scott!

I'm never this lucky in real life.

"Ok bye!"

I'm hungry... Ooh fruit and lots of it! Yes please!

It's already 12:00! I still need to find my car keys, and figure out how to get to this mall Lydia is talking about.

OH. MY. Someone direct me to the nearest bathroom. I have a black mustang! It's so beautiful it could make a grown man cry! And it's so shiny! Yeah! Oh good it has a gps. Hopefully I can focus enough to not get lost on the way to the mall.

Oh good I'm here. But can I just take a second to recognize that I'm about to meet THE Lydia!?

I need to control my breathing.. In and out and in and out and in and...

Wait what comes after that?

Ugh it doesn't matter I just need to meet her already!

"Meet me at the Starbucks.

-Lydia xo

Aww she texted ME! Well, Starbucks, here I come.

And there she was. The smart, sarcastic, perfect haired angel named Lydia. Who somehow is my friend.

"Sam!"

"Hey girl."

"Ok so I say a drink here and then head to shop."

"Sounds good." Aww she's so cute with her plan!

At 4:30 I called it quits and headed home. But took a detour because I couldn't resist. Derek's house. More or less. I wanted to know if he was part of this dream.. Fingers crossed.

Dang, the show never mention all the creepy vibes I'm picking up...

Eek what was that? I know karate!

Oh it's just a tree.

Well I still know karate tree so back off.

I stepped on the porch and hesitated but eventually built the courage to step inside.

Yep, just like the show. Dark, scary and definitely not live in material.

Oooh I have a brilliant idea.

I drove away only to return minutes later with flowers. And during that time I learned that not only is my mom rich but so am I.

Let's just say my wallet is stuffed.

Like a kid on thanksgiving!

I put the flowers on the 5th step of the stairs. They brought in a pop of color to this raggedy house. Well my work here is done. That truly is inspirational. I should be an interior decorator. Sigh.

Well now that I'm home finally, it's dinner time. So after shoving food in my face, it's time to change into some running clothes since apparently I run everyday at night. But I'll just see how this goes since in my other body I wasn't so great at this running thing.

After about 20 minutes I take a break from my running and transfer over to walking for a bit. It's evening so the sun is setting and everything is slowly getting dark. So to ease my nerves I close my eyes and slow my breathing.

Then I hear wrestling in the woods besides me.

Don't make me use my karate skills on you like I did to the tree!

But after a few seconds a bird flew away from out of the forest. I let out a thankful sigh and chuckled.

But not too soon after my relief a car came speeding towards me head on. I ran to the side near the curb, almost falling over.

Then someone climbs out of the drivers seat and is heading my way. I stabilize myself, ready for a fight. And as the figure approaches me I swing a low kick aiming at the targets leg but before I can knock him over he grabs my leg and flings it away.

And before I could respond he walks into the light and I see him. And I recognize home immediately.

Derek.

And as a million thoughts spring through my head my foot get caught on the curb and I fall backwards. And as I was about to make introductions towards my face and the grass Derek caught me. Holy crap he's right over me and holding me.

*Cue slow motion and romantic music

But of course Derek ruins the moment and yanks me up.

"You visited my house. Why?"

"Derek?" Brain mouth-function.

Need more fuel.

Hotness overload!

Alert alert!

Too close to the sun!

Melting!

"Why were you at the Hale house?"

It shouldn't be but Derek getting mad is so sexy.

"Uugh well don't come back."

And just like that he was walking away to his car. His car that was blinding me. But one thing I could see was his sexy bum swinging back and forth in those jeans that were resting loosely on his hips.

Someone get me some water pronto!

And goodbye to you too Derek.

Wait, did he track my scent? Hopefully I smelled good!

Well I better head back home. It's getting late.

Oh no it's getting late, which meant this dream would be over! But I haven't even met stiles yet! This can't end! Noooooo!

Well goodnight beautiful room, Teen Wolf universe, huge soft cloud. Nighty night.

*yawn Man I had a good drea-wait!


End file.
